


The Mind of a Mad Toucan

by dana3400



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Diary/Journal, Gen, Other, POV First Person, Science Experiments, Short One Shot, Unethical Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28839075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dana3400/pseuds/dana3400
Summary: The journal of the head chemist of Quckmore: Doctor Belluci
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 4





	The Mind of a Mad Toucan

**Author's Note:**

> Finally a proper oneshot

Bushroot was one of the most fun test subjects I ever had, after all, It was the first mutant I managed to abduct, and what a joy it was! The trip back through the ride back was terribly boring, not even one car crush! 

Still, It was all worth it when Teivel gave me the order. Oh, you should of seen the fear on Bushroot's face, he looked like he saw hell open up below him! Especially when I began to mix my chemicals!

Even so, the fun couldn't last forever, his ocean boyfriend broke him out and almost kill me, but I survived and got a sweet iron arm out of it! 

Teivel wasn't happy though, grumbling about having to move the rest of the subjects and fix the mess the ocean left behind. Still, he seems more concerned than angered, a rarity for my boss, but I can't complain. He'll do just about anything to keep himself out of jail or the Looney Bin. 

And I love it, that redhead could betray me over a thousand times, and I would thank him. Anyway, I should probably burn this once the so-called heroes to start coming to search for clues for the upcoming trial. Until then, I'll just chill in whatever chat that I haven't been banned from.


End file.
